My SAVIOR(chapter 4)
by maya jones333
Summary: They'll finally get to know each other...


Josh's p.o.v

Detention was finally over, I got to my locker and grabbed my bag and as usual receiving many of those so called LOVE LETTERS, I face palmed myself...typical girls. I reached my car and wanted to drive home but then decided to roam around the city and go to my favorite place for a while, since I didn't had much homework to do. The whole ride I couldn't stop thinking about that girl, I think she's new or something but she was in most of my classes, how could I not notice her? Well maybe because she's always mut, But something about her was different. I finally reached where I wanted to, I usually come to this place to clear my thoughts about everything. something caught my attention, I looked more closely to see a girl standing on a cliff trying to...jump? I couldn't let someone just die in front front of my face, so I got out of the car and went towards her silently. When I reached her, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to see it's the same girl I clashed into, when she turned and saw me she gasped and jerked her hand.

"What are you doing here" she asked stuttering

"Same question goes to you"

She still looked at me in shock, so I spoke again.

"You just aren't in your right mind, are u?

Her face expression changed from confused to anger.

"You know nothing, so stop judging me" she shouted.

Wow, never knew she had a voice...

"Maybe I dont, but if I was in your place I wouldn't end my life to escape from my problems" I shouted back.

"Of course you wouldn't, your Josh Sanderson, the school's BAD BOY, the one that has every girl he wants wrapped around his middle finger, your one of the populars, every single girl gasp when they see you, people are dying for you to just look their way, your rich. what else do you want in life"she asked"you don't know anything about me or my life, after my mother's death my whole life has changed, my dad turned abusive, he's often drunk, we moved to my step mother's house and all the chores are on me, if I even do one wrong move, I'll get beaten up. My own dad Iikes my step brother and sister more then his daughter, his own flesh and blood. At night I sleep wishing I won't wake up the other day, if I don't end my life others will"she said her voice cracking.

I was speechless, in that moment I actually felt bad for her.

Tessas's p.o.v

After I had a BLAST, his face softened, I sat down on a rock and put my head on my lap. But it actually felt good to finally open up to a person about how I feel, but I myself never knew I had this much to say...

After a few moment, he finally sat beside md. He holds my chin up...

"Hey, I'm sorry. I never knew you went through this much pain" he said, with regret showing in his eyes.

"It's fine, I really needed to speak to someone, if u would've come a little later, maybe I'd do something I would regret at last. His lips formed a smile and with that I also smiled.

"with talking alot of things can be fixed, you were about to end your life just because some idiots were trying to ruin it, maybe I can help you get through this" he said.

I never knew the school's player was this wise and caring, but I don't understand the reason he's being nice to me, maybe he has a good side too or he just feels sorry for me, I wish this isn't the reason. Either ways I have to make sure not to trust him, after all his still the school's bad boy.

While I was deeply in my thoughts, I noticed him staring at me.

"Umm...ok, thanks. I should be going by now it's getting dark. Adam is probably freaking out." I said getting up, I just prayed to God dad won't be home...

"Oh, ok. I'll give you a ride" he said getting up too."wait, do you have a relation with Adam" he asked.

"Wait what, no" I chuckled"my dad married got married to his mom, he's the only one who actually cares about me"

He just nod and I followed him to the car.

The ride was silent, but not those awkward silence, the comfortable one. We finally arrived to Linda's and exchanged numbers. We said our goodbyes and I entered the house...


End file.
